The present invention is directed generally to apparatus for repairing and straightening vehicles and more particularly to a heavy duty truck straightening apparatus adapted to provide for the facilitated entry of a large truck therein and the application of forces from sufficient heights to straighten the body thereof.
Several vehicle body straightening apparatus are commercially available but these are generally specially constructed for the repair of automobile bodies and include several heretofore unresolved problems. The existing apparatus generally include a plurality of towers movably positioned about a vehicle with each tower having a chain connected to the vehicle for exerting a pulling force toward the tower. The towers have been supported for revolution about a center pivot point but this arrangement does not accomodate proper positioning of the towers relative to an elongated truck body. Likewise, the towers generally do not provide for the application of forces from sufficient heights to straighten certain truck body parts.
In apparatus wherein the towers are movably supported on tracks around the vehicle to be straightened, a vertically adjustable ramp or the like is often required for the entry of a vehicle therein. Such an arrangement is impractical for the larger and less maneuverable trucks. Finally, the securement of the towers at desired positions along the track has generally required a bolt or stop pin arrangement which is inconvenient and time consuming to apply for each tower. Latuff et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,377,834 shows a first embodiment including such a stop pin arrangement and a second embodiment wherein a semi-cylindrical portion of the tower bears against a flat truck. These and other problems associated with the prior art are believed to be solved by the vehicle repairing and straightening apparatus of the present invention.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus for repairing and straightening vehicles.
A further object is to provide a vehicle straightening apparatus adapted to accommodate large trucks.
A further object is to provide a vehicle straightening apparatus including means for exerting pulling forces from heights above the towers thereof.
A further object is to provide a vehicle straightening apparatus over a pit which provides access for the operator and wherein the vehicle is stationed on the floor rather than on a platform whereby no stepping up and down from a platform is required.
A further object is to provide a vehicle straightening apparatus which vehicles can easily enter and exit from.
A more specific object is to provide a vehicle straightening apparatus including a two-tiered generally U-shaped track arrangement open at one end for the entry and exit of vehicles therethrough.
A further object of the invention is to provide a vehicle straightening apparatus adapted for easy one man operation.
A further object is to provide a vehicle straightening apparatus wherein each tower is secured in position along its track by friction between the track and a parallel bearing surface on the tower.
A further object is to provide a portable floor beam adapted to be moved along the length of the apparatus and rotatable for horizontal or vertical forces being applied thereto.
A further object is to provide an overhead hoist movable the length of the apparatus and to either side.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description of the invention.